New girl new vamp new life
by salamin
Summary: Edward and Bella find a girl passed out on the road they what to help her but how. This is after breaking dawn. this girl si the start of a new adventure
1. Chapter 1

_New girl_

_new vamp_

_new life_

_**Bella's POV**_

_I in the car sat next to the most handsome and loving man in the whole world. Edward. Renesme was sat in the back she now had the body of a 17 year old. She was staring out of the window and she looked like she was in deep thought. I wish I knew what she was thinking but I only had to look a Edwards face to know she was thinking about Jake. " calm down Edward she is just in love" _

"_yes I know but some days I wish she was not in love with the mutt" he replied in a soft tone. _

_We were about 5 miles from the main house in Forks before we ran into a sweet smell. There in the centre of the was a girl . Collapsed. Covered in crimson. "Edward pull over lets cheek if she is alive or not" i asked. He pulled over then said "stay in the car let me go and check ok love". I just nodded and with that he got out of the car and slammed the door._

**_Edward's POV  
_**  
When i got out of the car all I could smell was blood. I wanted to get back into the car and drive off and forget the we ever saw here. But some thing was telling me to help her but what was it?_ when I got to the girl i could hear her heart beat it was quite slow but she was still alive... bearly. The voice inside my head I heard wispa saying "help... me... please... no ... more... pain"._

_Suddenly I got my phone out and rang the main house. Jasper picked " hello edward ... i sense anger and worry... what has happened". Quickly replied " JASPER tell Carlisle that he has a patient coming HUMAN... badly hurt i think she was attack from 1 of our type"._

_ "... mmmmmm ok i will tell him before i leave the house... bye!" he slammed the phone down. I picked the girl up and put in the back of the car got in the drivers seat and slammed my foot down. Before shouting " i am taking her to Carlisle"_

****5min later ****

We arrived at the main house... Carlisle stood out the front with the rest of my family except Jasper he was more likely hiding in the woods. Carlisle took her off me and began to work.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

The girl was coved in blood and had almost passed out. I set to work trying to do as much as I could to save the poor girls life. But wile I was working on her some thing was pulling me closer to her to save her in ANY way. After 12 min I had done every thing as a doctor i do to save her but it was no use she was going to die. Then I turned to my family and said " I have done everything I can do as a doctor but she will die." the look on my wife's face's said every thing she to wanted to help her to she wanted the girl. But the only way to save the girls life now was to change her. Then Edward looked up and said "Carlisle if that is the only thing we can do for her now i agree there is something about her that is different and for what i have heard from her head she is the last person that is alive in her family."

I took a deep breath in not like I needed it then said "dose anyone disagree with this." no one said any thing. Suddenly alice squealed " I have a new sister and shopping partner yay." with that I went back to the girl and said in her ear " your life is going to change and so a you." After that I closed my eyes and bit the girls neck. she screamed and i pulled back knowing that the venom had started its work.

**_ok will set to work on next chapter review plz if you want to find out what happens to the girl thx :D_**


	2. awakend

chapter 2 

awaken 

_**Esme POV**_

_I have sat next to the girl for 2 days now. I have not left her side at all after she was bitten. Her heart beat is now 10 beats per minute. We don't really know anything about her. The only thing we know is that her family were killed by lots of mad vampires. That's the only thing Edward's has found out from her thoughts. All of the cuts are healed now and the internal bleeding has stopped to. We all what this girl to live but we don't know why. Even Rosalie wants to save her to she didn't object to changing her when we asked but why? The wile I was thinking about this a bit more, Alice comes barging in and says " Lets get her out of those clothes and into something nice."_

_**Alice POV **_

_this will be so much fun I haven't had this much fun in ages. No one will let me dress them up anymore mmm not fun. I have been dressing up my dolls instead but it is not as much fun. Ok lets get this dress off it is quite nice but it is torn and coved in blood ...so off it comes. … " OMG!!!!!!!" I screamed. A millisecond later Jasper,Esme,Edward,Emmett and Carlisle where next to me. " Alice what's wrong" Carlisle asked. I just pointed at the girls legs because wrapped around them were guns and daggers. " what on earth is a girl her age doing with all of those" asked Jasper. Emmett 's answer to this was " maybe she shot and stabbed the vampires with them." Idiot. "well I don't know but we will find out soon she about to wake up Alice finish changing her and hid the weapons." Edward replied. I quickly got her dressed into a purple dress with black shoes and then hid the weapons. Wile I was brushing her hair Bella and Rosalie came into the room I stepped back finished with my work. Now waiting for the girl to wake._

_**Carlisle POV **_

_The girl began to stir the boys had put some restraints on her so she could hurt us. Slowly her eyes started to flicker open. The girl looked quite calm but I could see some worry in her face. " hello do you now what we are do you now what you are" it was the same question I had each of my children when the were turned. The girl looked up at me and in a velvet voice she replied "...vampire...." The girl seemed to now what she was now. " Could you tell us your name" Esme asked. "My name is Alexis." _

_**YAY I AM ON A ROLL ANOTHER CLIFHANER BUT PLZ REVEUWE **_


End file.
